


The O'Neill Off-Switch

by Medie



Series: Cornerstone - girl!Daniel [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to wonder...can you have one built in? Do you even want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The O'Neill Off-Switch

Opening a bag of pretzels, Danielle started to pour them out into a bowl but ended up spilling half as arms went around her waist and lips pressed against the skin of her neck.

"We're out of dip," Jack said, his mouth brushing along the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"You scared me half to death!" she protested as he moved closer, effectively trapping her against the kitchen counter.

"Sorry."

"Mmmhmm, sure you, oh that's nice," Danielle's sarcastic comment was lost as Jack's lips returned to her neck, doing all manner of wickedly inventive things to it. She relaxed, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "You do realize that the living room is full of our friends trying to watch a football game and, ooooh, anyone of them could just wander in here at any moment looking for a beer?"

"They know where the fridge is." Lifting his head, Jack kissed her temple.

"You're shameless," she laughed out. "Utterly shameless."

"Practical," he countered. "This is my house, my kitchen -- "

"You even _think_ of finishing that sentence with what I think you're going to -- "

"And?" he prompted, grinning.

"And you'll be sleeping in your room, in your bed by _yourself_," she told him triumphantly, quite pleased with herself over the comeback.

"Mmm, nope," Jack disagreed, mouth ghosting along the line of her neck, coaxing a pleased sound from her.

"No?"

"No."

"Confident, aren't we?" Danielle asked, turning her head to look at him.

"We are," Jack said, smiling faintly. "Face it, Danny, you're a cuddler. Sleeping alone's no fun when all you've got is a pillow. Besides," his lips teased lightly at her earlobe, bringing a soft gasp from Danielle, "I thought we had plans tonight."

She laughed, breathless. "Tell me something, Jack, is there an off-switch?"

"A what?"

"An off-switch," Danielle repeated. "I swear, I never would have thought you this insatiable."

"Yeah, well, given how long it took us to get our act together," Jack turned her to face him, leering playfully as he leaned down to kiss her, "I'd say we've got some serious catching up to do."


End file.
